Sacrificio
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Recibiría cualquier castigo a cambio de que Mokuba estuviese a salvo. Ese había sido el trato. Y Gozaburo cumplió con su parte… One-shot


**Sacrificio**

El sonido retumbante de la puerta al abrirse lo obligó a retirar, por primera vez en siete largas horas, la mirada del libro de Economía. Sus cansados, pero firmes ojos azules encontraron a un hombre, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. Su vestimenta formal y su postura arrogante delataban el poderío perteneciente a un hombre hábil en los negocios. Y el semblante iracundo, sumado a los ojos oscuros poseídos por el enojo, le señaló en silencio la razón de la presencia de esa persona.

Y mientras Gozaburo se acercaba; mientras los pasos del hombre más poderoso de Japón resonaban por cada rincón de la elegante habitación decorada al mejor estilo rococó, se puso en pie, y sumisamente se mantuvo al lado de su escritorio, esperando lo que ya sabía que vendría.

-Tu hermano, con sus malditos juegos, ha quebrado un adorno de cristal- declaró el hombre.

-Conoces nuestro trato- Sus palabras, irradiantes de seguridad y firmeza, parecieron sellar las siguientes acciones.

No mostró emoción alguna. Ni siquiera suspiró con dolor, cuando su mejilla fue fuertemente lastimada por una violenta cachetada. Sus ojos azules mostraron solamente una neutralidad absoluta, ante una situación sobre la que no tenía control.

Gozaburo, sin meditar en el dolor que su acción pudiera causar, tomó con una mano los cabellos castaños de su hijo adoptivo. Y, sin compasión alguna, lo atrajo hasta él.

-¿Tienes idea del valor que poseía ese adorno?- preguntó, siendo presente en su voz una gran rabia.

-Solo puedo imaginarlo, señor- respondió el adolescente, sin permitir que la estabilidad en su voz se perdiera. Todo eso sucedía, mientras mantenía la mirada sobre el suelo. Pues sabía que Gozaburo esperaba que mantuviera la mirada baja, mientras el castigo transcurría.

-Por supuesto que sí. Solo puedes imaginarlo- replicó el hombre, jalando con más fuerza los castaños cabellos. -¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?- preguntó luego.

-Lo lamento, señor. Estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo que considere pertinente para reparar el daño- Como una máquina robotizada, las ya memorizadas palabras fueron pronunciadas con neutralidad. Esas palabras habían sido dichas en muchas ocasiones anteriores.

Solo un leve y casi imperceptible gemido escapó de su garganta, cuando una nueva cachetada y un empujón fuerte lo lanzaron contra el escritorio. Debido al dolor no pudo mantenerse en pie, e inevitablemente cayó al suelo, donde se mantuvo completamente inmóvil.

-Vas a terminar de estudiar ese libro. Y mañana al amanecer, quiero encontrar sobre mi escritorio un ensayo de treinta páginas acerca de los modelos econométricos. ¿He sido claro?- Ni siquiera pestañó cuando escuchó la orden, a pesar de que ya estaba avanzada la noche, y el tiempo que le quedaba para cumplir con su castigo era escaso.

-Sí, señor- Sus palabras fueron las últimas en escucharse. Gozaburo, con un refunfuño colérico, buscó la salida de aquel lugar, sus pasos resonando nuevamente, retumbando como fuertes tambores en la mente del adolescente de ojos azules.

Pero aun cuando ese terrible sonido se extinguió por completo, se mantuvo inmóvil, sentado sobre la finísima alfombra persa que cubría todo el suelo.

La única lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, le alivió en cierta medida, pues eso significaba que aún recordaba cómo llorar, y que aún le quedaban lágrimas por derramar. A través de su neutralidad, y de su mente convertida en un artefacto casi robotizado, esa sola lágrima reflejaba la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Y el dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, junto a la humillación y la tristeza.

Pero sonrió ligeramente.

Porque sabía que Mokuba estaba a salvo.

**000**

Escondido detrás de uno de los sillones de la majestuosa sala de estar, un pequeño niño de largos cabellos negros respiraba agitadamente. El sonido del fino adorno de cristal al quebrarse retumbaba en su mente. Su corazón, acelerado debido al ejercicio requerido para correr hasta allí, pedía un descanso.

Y cuando Mokuba se asomó ligeramente por encima del sillón, y vio que nadie lo había seguido, sonrió abiertamente.

Había escapado al castigo.

Aunque jamás sabría a qué precio…

**000**

Magi: Bueno, nuevo one-shot. Es corto, pero personalmente me siento satisfecha con este. Desde hace un tiempo quería escribir acerca de la infancia de Seto, cuando estaba bajo la custodia de Gozaburo. Y esto, realmente, me llegó de pronto. Pero definitivamente puedo ver a Seto haciendo esto por Mokuba. No por nada es él mi personaje favorito de Yugioh.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n No descarto escribir más one-shot como este, pero veré primero qué opinan al respecto.

Ja ne.


End file.
